


When Scars Weren't Enough

by SonneKa



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Haircuts, I wanted to write angst and it didn't turn out so well, Post-Betrayal, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fem!SaruMi)<i>There goes your pride, Misaki</i>. How to forget such awful words? How to forget the way Saruhiko placed her fingers over her Homra tattoo to burn it? The fucking same tattoo she shared with Misaki.<br/>Again, the wind wasn’t helping her. Forgetting wasn’t an option, it was impossible. It wasn’t like heartaches could be cured by a miserable skateboard ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Scars Weren't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I tried to write something more before SaruMi Fest ended and... this came up :'D  
> I wasn't really "inspired" this days, it could have been better :'33  
> But, anyways, hope you like this... drabble... oneshot... what's this? xD

There she was, riding on her skateboard. What was she looking for? Nothing special. There were time she only wanted to feel the wind crashing on her face, as if it would clear her thoughts somehow.

She wasn’t feeling very well lately, at all. Even Homra’s company couldn’t help her, she was so lost… There was a missing piece.

_Saruhiko_.

Misaki shivered at the simple thought of her ex best friend’s name. Yes, she wasn’t her friend anymore, and it hurt so much. It’d been almost three months since the last time she saw Saruhiko. And the last time was painful to remember.

_There goes your pride, Misaki._ How to forget such awful words? How to forget the way Saruhiko placed her fingers over her Homra tattoo to burn it? The fucking same tattoo she shared with Misaki.

Again, the wind wasn’t helping her. Forgetting wasn’t an option, it was impossible. It wasn’t like heartaches could be cured by a miserable skateboard ride.

She wasn’t paying attention at all, Saruhiko’s smirking face while burning their sharing mark was keeping her mind outer space…

She didn’t even notice when a car almost hit her.

With a fast jump forward, it was a miracle she could made it to the sidewalk. Anyway, her skateboard flew away and she ended up landing on the floor, with a throbbing pain in her right leg.

“Fuck.” She got up, legs trembling due to the fall, and all the people passing by were staring at her. But it wasn’t like they would even try to laugh at her failure.

She was a strong girl, everyone could notice it. With her softly built arms, short hair and grumpy face. It was a mortal combo for anyone who just tried to keep staring at her.

But it seemed there was _one_ person who decided to say something, anyway.

“You should pay more attention to the street, Misaki…” _that voice…_

The redhead’s heart stopped for a fraction of second. She couldn’t help but staying quiet, knowing pretty well the voice coming from behind her…

“It’s been a long time… How have you been?” Again, that voice. Misaki dry swallowed, not wanting to turn around. She didn’t want to show her pain in that moment, how her hazel eyes were crystalized and her mouth half opened without knowing what to say.

But, at the same time, she had to forget about her weakness. Taking a deep breath, she turned around fast. She already knew she was going to find Saruhiko on the other side. “Fucking fine, much better without… you.”

Her voice became low as her sight focused on the other girl. She didn’t expect seeing Saruhiko like _that_. She was so different now.

And no, it wasn’t the fact that now she was part of the Blue Clan. If Misaki had to criticize Saruhiko about her new uniform, there was nothing she could say but that it fitted her perfectly.

Blue skinny pants, showing how thin and long her legs were. The opened blue coat, showing a grey vest and a white shirt under it. Her breasts could be noticed because of the mid opened shirt. A goddamn sexy view for any person there, even Misaki spent a few seconds watching.

But, in the end, the fucking blue uniform wasn’t the issue. What she really found unnerving was… “Y-Your hair is…”

“Short?” Saruhiko finished the question, a teasing smirk appeared on her mouth while her fingers played with her hair. It was a little bit above her shoulders. “You know… it was so _annoying_ , I had to cut it.”

“You know it wasn’t.” Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at that comment and Misaki kept her eyesight fixed on her.

She wanted to say a lot of nice things about Saruhiko’s hair, she loved it so much. Seeing her now with her hair so short was as painful as the moment she left Homra.

Words wouldn’t come out from her mouth, but she simply thought Saruhiko’s hair was amazing. She always thought about that.

Memories from years ago filled Misaki’s mind, how in middle school she was so careful with Saruhiko’s hair.  At that time, she had it short just like now.

“ _It’s amazing!_ ” Misaki used to say. “ _It’s so soft and… I love black hair! Can I style it?_ ”

There wasn’t much to do with Saruhiko’s short hair back then, but Misaki enjoyed so much brushing it away from her friend’s face. Because Saruhiko’s countenance was so cold, and it was her bangs’ fault.

And now, at least half of her face could be seen. Anyway, Misaki preferred the gloomy Saru from middle school and her hair all over her face. Or, if she had to choose, she remembered her hair when it was long.

So long…

After they started living together, Saruhiko decided to let it grow.

“ _I’ll let it grow just because you seem so happy when it comes to style it._ ” And Misaki was so happy the first time she heard it. It was a moment settled down in her mind, the moment when Saruhiko showed she actually liked how Misaki styled her hair, it wasn’t something very common. In fact, Saruhiko hated when people touched her hair without her consent.

But now…

“You’re and asshole.” Misaki couldn’t find any coherent word to say, she was weak in every possible way. Her mind was blown up, her knee hurt and she had in front of her that person she always admired so much. The girl she liked so much.

“Why? I just wanted to cut my hair, Misaki.” With both hands in her pockets, the blue woman walked straight to face the redhead. “What’s the problem?”

That smirk playing on Saruhiko’s face wasn’t keeping Misaki’s mind straight at all, she felt like dying. Both faces so close, and the two of them stayed silent as if Saruhiko was waiting for the other to say something. “Tch…” was the only thing the redhead mumbled in the end, and then she turned around, avoiding Saruhiko’s gaze as if it would kill her somehow.

“Oh, maybe you’re just _jealous_ because short hair fits me better than you.” Saruhiko’s voice wasn’t the one Misaki was used to hear, its tone was different. As if she was trying to pick a fight, and Misaki really wanted to punch her in the face.

Anyway, the world “jealous” pronounced by that strange voice coming from Saruhiko’s mouth started wandering in her mind. As if a charm was put on that word, avoiding the rest of the sentence. And it hurt so much, knowing that Saruhiko didn’t like her hair at all…

It was a ridiculous feeling at that point, but the pain was so real…

The fact of the matter was that Saruhiko didn’t want her anymore. Or, in other words, she never wanted her. At least, Misaki had to accept that her feelings were still _there_ while Saruhiko seemed to cut every kind of bond that united them both.

It hurt so much.

But, again, she didn’t want to show any kind of weakness at all. “No, it’s not that…” She wanted to run away from the scene but, in the end, she had to turn her gaze back to Saruhiko. “Congrats, your hair is still as awes— _great_ as always.”

At that answer, the teasing smirk disappeared from Saruhiko’s face and she seemed surprised. But instead of answering with another joke, she just clicked her tongue and turned around to walk away. Anyway, Misaki kept staring as her old friend disappeared between a sea of people.

Her clenched fists were containing all her anger, all the sadness that bitter conversation left floating in the air. The only thing she could do was taking a deep breath, adjust the grip at her skateboard, and start walking with a throbbing pain in her leg and in her heart.

She couldn’t believe that she actually felt the urge to touch Saruhiko’s hair again, style it just like she wanted to. In fact, just have an excuse to stay near her old friend. That woman who decided to cut every single bond between them, as if nothing was enough.


End file.
